Denise Handicapped
Denise Handicapped is the fifth episode of Curb Your Enthusiasm Season 7. It is the sixty-fifth episode overall. Description Larry David meets a woman named Denise in a cafe, where they learn they have the same taste in music, particularly an obscure classical musician. He has tickets to a private show for this musician, Chee-Yun, and asks Denise if she wants to come with him. She says yes, but they agree on a pre-date first, to get dinner and know each other better. After he asks her, she appears from behind her table and he realizes she is in a wheelchair. When Larry arrives for the date, Denise acts unfriendly and weird. He asks her why, and she is honest with him: when they met, he had a hat on, and she is turned off by the fact that he is bald. He tells her that he was disappointed to see she was in a wheelchair, but they continue their date nevertheless. They try to have sex, but Larry can't make his way around the wheelchair, and eventually, when they get into bed, he realizes he can't evoke any sexual response. He asks his roommate Leon Black who simply asks him, "Did you bring it, Larry?" Larry isn't sure if Denise can't have an orgasm because she is handicapped, or if there is something wrong with his technique. Larry runs into his friends who are hosting the private concert and notices they have adopted a baby girl named Kelsey from China. He asks them if she has a proclivity for chopsticks, and they are offended. They dis-invite him from the concert, but later when they see him walking around with Denise, who is in a wheelchair, they change their mind in order to be politically correct, and invite Denise to come with Larry. Larry notices that everyone seems to like him more now that he is dating a handicapped woman. He goes to the beach with Jeff Greene, Susie Greene and their daughter Sammy Greene and plays tetris on his Blackberry while Sammy Greene is swimming in the ocean, even though Susie told Larry to watch her. When she starts to drown, Susie saves her and throws Larry's phone in the water. This destroys his information for Denise, and unfortunately he never knew her last name, and only saved her in his phone as "Denise Handicapped". Then Susie angrily walks off with Jeff and Sammy. He walks around Denise's town in hopes to run into her, but instead runs into a woman named Wendy who is also in a wheelchair. He asks her if she knows Denise and at first, she is offended to think that Larry believes all handicapped women know each other. Larry realizes she is listening to the same classical musician who is playing at the private concert and asks her if she wants to go with him. When Larry gets to the concert, he realizes Denise has gotten there without him, and he is afraid of her seeing him with Wendy. He ends up wheeling Wendy into a closet in order to hide her from Denise, but eventually, they discover each other, and discover the fact that Larry doesn't know either one of their last names. Rosie O'Donnell is still mad at Larry for refusing to let her pay for lunch earlier, so she beats Larry up to help the handicapped women. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7